The cost to ship cabinets is very high because they consume a large amount of space which limits the quantity that can be placed in a truck or shipping container. Since shipping charges are often based on the truck or container load, being able to place more cabinets in a container helps to reduce cost. One method being deployed today to increase container load quantity is the use of flat packs configurations. FIGS. 6A-6C illustrated flat pack configurations. Cabinets are packaged and shipped unassembled, individually or in bulk to improve space efficiency by reducing the volume each unit occupies. The cabinets are then assembled in the supplier's factory, at a reseller or distributor, or the job site. Using this method, container loads can roughly be doubled. Typically, 36 fully assembled standard configuration cabinets can fit into a 40-foot shipping container. However, using a flat pack solution, 77 units would be able to fit into a 40-foot shipping container.
Although flat pack configurations for cabinets has reduced shipping costs, it is still desirable to further reduce shipping costs. It is also desirable to provide cabinets that are easily and economically assembled after shipping.